Yo quería
by Xkari18
Summary: Weno... este es mi primer fan fic de KKj... Maron está triste, sobre todo al enterarse ke Chiaki la engañó, haciendo ke ella se enamorara de el para ke el pudiese decirle lo ke sea, y ella lo hiciera... no se... no soy buena haciendo estas kosas ^^U...


..................  
...-:::: Yo quería :::-....  
·················  
~:·...Christian Castro.-  
  
  
-:::: POR: ---Xkari18--- :::-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Bien... perfecto.... -se auto-maldice dejándose caer, fuertemente sobre su suave sillón... finamente acolchado con finas telas-.... la misma habitación... la misma tarde.. la misma tristeza.... y las mismas lágrimas.... -Se detiene y piensa otra vez-.... nah.... cuando ellos se separaban, mis padres solo se desquitaban cada uno por su lado... y me dejaban sola. Comprendo perfectamente esa soledad... esa tristeza.... que emana del corazón como un hielo frío y seco en plena primavera y las flores nuevas.... -sonríe melancólicamente haciendo prisionera una lágrima más entre su mejilla y su párpado-.... no... esto no es igual... esto no se compara...  
  
  
  
-¿Qué ocurrir?....-preguntaba el pequeño ser-.... ¿Maron, que ocurrir?........¿Hay algo que Finn pueda hacer?..... -pone ambas manos juntas-.... ¿Algo que Finn deba hacer para que Maron deje de Llorar?....  
  
  
-........-se sorprende, interiormente abriendo sus ojos al expresarlo...-....." ¿Desde cuando me he vuelto una llorona?" -piensa-... no Finn... -se calma un poco..-... no te preocupes... -sigue limpiando sus lágrimas en un intento fallido en que éstas terminen de corre por su suave rostro.. pero no lo consigue-  
  
  
-...Maron.....-  
  
  
-Fin... quisiera...snif... quisiera darme un baño... -sonríe tierna aunque melancólicamente-.... ¿Podrías dejarme una toalla a la salida?... ¿Por favor?...  
  
  
-¡Si!... Finn-chan podrá tu toalla.... ¡al instante!... -hace gestos divertidos, tratando que Maron se divierta... y de hecho lo logra. Pero su cometido se cumple solo hasta que el pequeño ángel se aleja de ella... luego solo pone una vista melancólica a cerrar un poco las cortinas que caen como en cascada.  
  
  
-Oh... no me gusta mucho el silencio... -comienza a ensayar una suave rutina, a ver si se anima. Hasta llegar a la radio.-.... Me pregunto que estarán pasando... que canción habrán en las emisoras.... -sonríe-.... "¿Qué emisora estaría escuchando Chiaki ahora?... será que las oye?... o simplemente está en silencio con ese pequeño diablillo... Access Time..."... -se descubre a si misma otra vez...- ¡¡Tonta!!..... "Otra vez estoy pensando en el....debo ser fuerte!.. soy una chica fuerte... la soledad ya no me afecta.. no necesito a nadie y viviré sola!!... Sola!.... sola....".... -esto último lo dice con los ojos como idos... se nota que ni si quiera sabe realmente la densidad de sus palabras....-  
  
  
  
  
Toma la perilla de la radio, con la mano derecha y la gira al azahar... que la suerte sea la que escoja la emisora.. y así misma.. la emisora escoja su canción.....  
  
  
  
  
  
-"Bien.... mis queridos emisores... ahora luego de éste llamado.. procedemos a escuchar la canción que han pedido......"  
  
  
  
  
Y la música comienza a sonar.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
  
Tantas promesas que se apagan hoy  
Todos sabemos bien por que...  
Por que el amor   
se está muriendo  
tras el portón de aquel café...  
  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- ¡Ah!.... -sorprendida-... Dios.... [ -.- ]..... mejor me voy a bañar... un baño caliente me relajará.... un poco.... "Eso espero".... --piensa mientras camina hacia la ducha-  
  
  
  
  
Camino al baño se saca los zapatos dejándolos en el andén de la entrada del baño. Los calcetines... y poco a poco hacia arriba la ropa va cayendo prenda por prenda... hasta que su desnudo cuerpo, perfectamente bien formado... pase por debajo de esa lluvia de agua tibia... que cada gota inunde su suave y tersa piel...  
  
  
  
  
-...."Porqué.... por que si quiera se me pasó por la mente... que yo fuese la única para Chiaki?"..... -piensa mientras por sus mejillas comienzan a rodar gotas de agua... y no exactamente dulces...-...  
  
  
  
-..."Llegué a creerle?.... hay tantas preguntas por preguntar.. tantas razones que dar.. tantas respuestas que nunca me dio..."....   
  
  
  
Pone sus manos a la altura de la nuca para acariciar su cabello y lavarlo.-  
  
  
  
-"... Y pensar que se acercó a mi como Chiaki solo para atrapar mi atención..." -sonríe-...."Que estúpida soy.. que tonta... y lo peor es que me ilusioné...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
  
Tantas parejas que se aman hoy  
oscuras y en su fantasía  
tantos amores se reencuentran hoy  
y todas las canciones  
y las poesías...  
  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-"Porqué no tengo un chico normal?.... un chico del colegio.. que me sonría y que no coqueteé con otras chicas?.. que sea paciente, calmado y bondadoso?... o es que pido mucho?....es que soy una mala chica?.... que no me merezco eso?... pero muy por el contrario.... me encuentro con un chico egoísta.. egocéntrico y poco caballeroso.... aparte.... ().... pervertido....." [[[*Nota de Xkari18: los que han leído las translaciones del manga... o al menos unas cuantas imágenes.. sabrán a lo que me refiero.. ^.^U.... ¿Ne?...*]]]  
  
  
  
-"Ahh".... -suspira decepcionada-.... "¿Fueron las cartas?... fue el trato amable?.... fue quizá las demostraciones de celos que tenía cuando veía a Minazuki-san?... especialmente cuando éste intentó besarme....o es que simplemente quería lucirse?... por que el sabía perfectamente lo celosa que me ponía por mi -cara y gestos- y actitud.... cuanto me molestaba que estuviese tomado del brazo con Miyako.... detesto eso... que me esté probando haber que tan celosa me pongo...."  
  
  
-"Y pesar... que tan solo me utilizó como Maron... como una posibilidad más para enamorar a Jeanne que habitaba en mi... o de alguna manera hacer que Jeanne dejara de ser Kaitou..." . -se detiene-  
  
  
  
-¡¡Pero yo nunca pararé de ser Jeanne!!... ¡¡Mucho menos Kaitou!!....   
  
  
  
Aprieta su mano.. se le notan los nudillos.. con rabia haciendo que sus uñas dejen -por unos pocos segundos - sin pasar sangre alguna por las partes oprimidas-.."No me importa que sea Simbad o Chiaki.... no me importa que tan enamorada esté Jeanne de Simbad o yo de Chiaki... yo seguiré en nombre de Dios "Robando" las bellezas de los cuadros y ayudando a la gente poseída con estos espíritus malignos, poniéndolos en un lugar seguro.. dentro de una pieza de ajedrez..."....   
  
  
  
  
  
Cierra la perilla del agua, se envuelve el cabello en una y el cuerpo en otra. Con cuidado, para no resbalarse, camina hasta llegar a los zapatos de descanso... camina lentamente.. sin dejar de escuchar la canción que suena suavemente como música de fondo de un evento. Si bien cierto.... no es tan fuerte como en una presentación.. y es cantada... no deja de ser placentero el escucharla.... especialmente.... especialmente la letra...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
  
Yo quería parar el tiempo  
con tus ojos viéndome  
con las ganas de quedarme   
así abrazándote....  
  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Ahhh!.... -suspira mientras, habiendo terminado de abrochar el último botón de su camisa de dormir, se tira sobre su suave almohada-  
  
  
-"Recuerdo... " -sonríe abrazando su almohada tiernamente-..."Recuerdo cuando estaba con la entrada que me dio Minazuki.. estaba con Miyako, el y Chiaki... como cuando tuve miedo... el no me regañó... ni se burló... ni si quiera se enfadó... tan solo.. cuando comencé a gritar y puse mis manos sobre mi cabeza.. el llegó apaciblemente y me puse en su regazo...."  
  
  
  
  
----FLASH BACK  
  
  
-Maron!!... Te asustaron los fantasmas?.... te hizo algo Minazuki?... está bien... -me tranquilizaba de lo más dulce mientras me abrazaba-  
  
-Está bien.... -sollozaba mientras me aferraba más a su cuerpo.. el abrazo que me estaba dando era cálido.... tan suave... que hubiese dado por que ese momento no terminara.... por que siempre estuviésemos ahí.. el protegiéndome y yo a salvo....  
  
  
  
---------Término del Flash back  
  
  
  
  
-Pero no.... ahora debo ser una chica fuerte.. no tengo que necesitar de el!!... no puedo.... -titubea y pone su mano sobre el mentón-... no debo.... -se sienta sobre la cama ... reflexiona un momento.... la canción aún no termina y cada vez se va sintiendo más y más identificada con el contenido.   
  
  
  
Se pone de pié... y camina descalza por el acolchado piso, acostumbrado allá en Japón. Baja las escaleras cuidadosamente, como buscando a Finn... mira hacia los lados , peor no la encuentra... la habitación ya se ha tornado oscura gracias a que el sol ya casi   
cae complemente.... los colores fosforescentes ya han dejado de fluir graciosamente por el cielo empañando a las nubes.... pera dar   
cabida a un cielo más sobrio que poco a poco se va tiñendo con la negrura de la noche.. los tonos púrpuras apareciendo poco a poco   
mezclándose entre el ambiente... y lentamente apareciendo una agraciada media luna.... no tiene prisa en aparecer....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
Y parar aquel momento  
cada vez que tu te ibas  
yo quería, si quería  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- Y cada vez que nos íbamos del colegio.... -sonríe otra vez-.... como olvidar lo celosa que siempre va Miyako al ver que generalmente Chiaki me dirige la palabra a mi... y ese día de la competencia.... ¿Por que me puse tan celosa?.... de la chica... ehh... bueno... -se pone seria, mientras se sienta en el sillón viendo la caída del atardecer-..... bueno... ella era su novia... yo no tenía idea que el tenía una...   
  
  
Comienzan a caer las involuntarias lágrimas....   
  
  
-¿Porqué siempre tiene una respuesta a todo?.... "Es que ella es mi novia sin tomar en cuenta nuestros verdaderos sentimientos".... me dio de excusa cuando me vio tan molesta por lo de ella.. y como rompió nuestras cintas en esa competencia de gimnasia... "Bueno, la estaba poseída por el demonio... aunque perfectamente pudo no estarlo en esos momentos..... ()... fue capaz de llamar al padre por que Chiaki no correspondía sus sentimientos... no va a poder romper las cintas... " -piensa enfadada-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
Yo quería cambiar el mundo  
pero el mundo es como es  
cuantas ganas de escarbar   
dentro de tu alma  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Me pregunto que pensará... que pretende.. Con esto de haberme "enamorado apropósito para que yo hiciere lo que el quisiera".... no se..   
  
  
-¿Quizá tan mala fui para que me odiara tanto?.... por que una persona que te quiere.. no creo que quiera engatusarte con sucias artimañas -como esa- para obligarte a hacer cosa que tu por las buenas no quieres.... ¿es que fue mi terquedad?.... se que a veces digo cosas que suenan muy feo... pero eso no creo que le de derecho a tratarme así...  
  
  
  
-Aunque... -sonríe melancólicamente-.... bueno... yo no pudo opinar gran cosa al respecto..... ya que nunca he recibido amor... el verdadero amor.. como para saber como te aman.. y como te odian.....   
  
  
  
Sus lágrimas caen con más fluidez que antes.... ahora si que son incontenibles... se aferra a un cojín   
  
  
  
-"Las personas no se enamoran fácilmente... de igual manera... tampoco odian tan fácilmente"....-piensa-.... ¿Pero por que yo me enamoré tan fácilmente?... por que me abrí tanto a el... por que dejé tan indefenso mi corazón.. por que desde el primer momento me interesé tanto en el.. pero lo disimulé con mi terquedad.. no quería que viesen que tan débil era....  
  
  
  
-Ahhh... -suspira resignada-.... que terca que soy....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
  
Yo quería tenerte sola  
y que fueras para siempre mía  
Yo quería, si quería  
  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Como me gustaría que cada vez que el fuese amable.. que nada más lo interrumpiera.. que el estuviese conmigo.. yo y el.... el y yo... y nadie más.... -anhela decepcionada-  
  
  
-Que no estuviese Miyako y sus celos desenfrenados cuando me ve cerca de el... piensa que se lo voy a robar... está loca.. el no se interesa por mi.. ni si quiera me quiere tantito... si no.. ¿Por que me engañó con eso de que me invitó a salir... o eso de que solo quería enamorarme para que yo hiciera lo que el quisiera?...  
  
  
  
-O que no llegara Minazuki... ah.. peor no tengo ninguna queja de el.. es tan lindo. amable.. caballeroso y gentil...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
  
Cuantos momentos que se extrañan hoy  
tu olor, tu risa, tu alegría...  
Las cosas pasan y así es el amor  
más no lo entiendo;  
no lo acepto, no...  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Ahhh... -sigue suspirando-.... ya ahora nada será igual... luego que me ha dicho eso... trataré de no acercarme a el.. no dirigirle la palabra.. solo si es extremamente necesario....  
  
  
  
-Pero... -comienza a llorar entre el cojín-.... cuanto voy a extrañar su risa.... su sonrisa.... el se divertía con las cosas que a mi me pasaban... si... eso me molestaba... pero luego que lo pienso.. y que obtenía esa inevitable sonrisa de el.... luego ya no era tan malo hacerlo reír con mis cosas....  
  
  
  
-Por que pasarán las cosas?... si yo era tan feliz... con las cartas que me mandaba..... aunque a veces dijera puras estupideces ().... siempre era reconfortante el no encontrar mi correo vacío.. cada vez que me acercaba a el.... no importa que tanto extrañara a mis padres.. ellos no se molestarían en mandarme alguna carta o llamarme si quiera para saber que están bien... pro sin embargo... esa angustia... esa melancolía la llenaban las estúpidas notas de Chiaki... cuanto las extrañaré... extrañaré el que me hicieran el no recordar que las de mis padres no estaban allí....  
  
  
  
-"Puedes no recordarlo.... pero de ninguna manera puedes olvidarlo".... -Lloraba aún más-...  
  
  
  
Finn, que se encontraba ahí..e escuchando silenciosamente el llanto de Maron.. no podía hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella.. y escuchar en silencio... el gemido de sus llantos... y, junto a ella... llorar también..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
Y yo quería parar el tiempo  
con tus ojos viéndome  
con las ganas de quedarme   
así abrazándote  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Finn... dime.. ¿s que soy una mala chica?... una chica cruel que no me merecía a un buen chico?.... si.. ya se... que ese "Buen chico" era Chiaki... y qué el no es más que Simbad.. nuestro rival.. ¿Pero estuvo mal en quererlo?.... ¿eso fue lo malo que hice?... -seca sus lágrimas mirándola fijamente al angelito...  
  
  
  
-No Maron... -saca sus lágrimas también-.... Tu no ser mala... Maron no ser mala para nada... por eso ella ser escogida como enviada de Dios para librar este mundo de los malos espíritus... -sonríe- Mi Maron ser una persona linda.. audaz, hermosa y gentil... generosa y muchas cosas más..... no creo que deba pensar eso de ella, solo por que pareciera que un chico pensara así....  
  
  
  
-¿Entonces?... por que me pasa esto.... por que tienen que pasar esta cosas.. si yo tan solo quería estar con el.. y estar siempre así. abrazándolo.. queriéndolo..... además... -sonríe un poco sonrojada y tímida-....  
  
  
-Además?... -pregunta curiosa, Finn-  
  
  
-El.. el fue el que me robó mi primer beso.... el mío... y el de Jeanne.... -comienza a sollozar-.... y pensar... y pensar que según el fue solo "un impulso"... al sellar una promesa que nunca cumpliré.... -abraza a la angelito... que ambas siguen llorando-.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
Y parar aquel momento  
cada vez que tu te ibas....  
  
  
Yo quería.... si quería  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Finn.... -dice entre lágrimas- de verdad que yo si lo quería... ¡de verdad!.... no en vano estaría llorando como ahora... snif... por que me trata así....  
  
  
  
-Finn no entender por que los humanos... y los hombres siempre ser tan malos.... --llora amargamente-   
  
  
  
-¡En especialmente por que hacer sufrir a Mi Maron-chan!!.. si ella ser una persona buena....   
  
  
-".... No solo yo estoy mal... Jeanne se siente traicionada.. igual que yo.... que mal.. solo me utilizó como un objeto para acercarse a Jeanne.. sin darse cuanta si quiera que existía Maron.. que habían sentimientos en Maron...." -piensa mientras escucha silenciosamente a Finn  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
  
Y yo quería.. si quería.....  
  
  
Yo quería tenerte sola  
y que fueras para siempre mía...  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Finn.. tu rechazas siempre a ese ángel que acompaña a Simbad.. verdad?.... Access creo que se llama.... ¿Te gusta?  
  
  
-Ehh... ¡¡claro que lo rechazo!!... y no me gusta para nada!!... -se aleja de ella y se sonroja profundamente-.... pero ahora sabiendo que el es malo... ¡¡Finn no acercarse a el ni en broma!!  
  
  
-...ya veo.... (^ ^)....-si sonreír del todo.. piensa :- "Pero por lo menos.... ella SI es correspondida" -ve a Finn, mientras ésta se arregla el cabello y se sienta arriba del cojín.... sonrojada aún por la pregunta de Maron....- "Aunque ella no lo admita.. igual esta enamorada de Access.. pero es orgullosa... y... (^^U).... terca.... de tal Jeanne... tal Finn...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
Yo quería.... si quería  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
-Creo que ya es tarde... demasiado creo yo... -Mira el reloj de la sala-.... eh. Muchas gracias por consolarme... Finn - se limpia los marcas que dejaron las lágrimas... aunque borrar las internas sea prácticamente imposible-  
  
  
  
-De nada Maron.-chan.. ¡¡Fin-chan Hará lo que sea para que su Maron se sienta mejor!!.... bueno.. buenas noches... -le sonríe...-  
  
  
-Si... hasta mañana....  
  
  
Maron camina lentamente por la casa... no antes de haber apagado previamente la radio.   
  
  
-"Yo quería... si quería"... -piensa inútilmente mientras pone su mano derecha sobre sus ojos y camina cansadamente.. paso a paso. escalón a escalón... ahora le dolería la cabeza.. eso siempre sucede después de llorar.. pero ahora le dolerá el doble... por todo lo que ha llorado-  
  
  
  
Su paso es lento.. tranquilo y pausado. Con los brazos cayendo.. sin dirección alguna... se ve que está altamente decepcionada.. por todo. Al llegar su habitación.. ve pacíficamente su ventanal...   
  
  
-Recuerdo.. -alza su cabeza a mirar el estrellado cielo-... reacuerdo cuando por primera vez hablé con el.. estaba en mi ventanal... y el se burló de haber visto mi ropa interior.... -se admira las manos.... y cierra un poco más la camisa de dormir que tiene sobre puesta su cuerpo-.... valla..... pareciera como si fuese ayer en que conocí a Chiaki....  
  
  
Estuvo a punto de dar un paso más... y abrir el ventanal para permitirse ver las estrellas... quizá el estuviese admirándolas como lo iba a hacer ella... Pero se detiene  
  
  
-No... -para en sus intenciones-.... mejor no... quizá esté viéndolas... no quiero.. no puedo verlo... "la verdad es que no deseo otra cosa.. y que con sus estúpidas respuestas y peros... pusiera fin a todas mis dudas... pero no...."... - se acerca a la cama... la destapa y se deja caer entre el lecho de almohadas y suaves y tersas sábanas-.... "Por algo soy tan terca..."  
  
  
  
Cierra sus ojos.... soñando con un nuevo mañana... sería un día nuevo... otro cielo... y nuevas ilusiones que urdir para otro mañana....   
  
  
  
-"Chiaki"... -susurra mientras cierra suavemente sus ojos... dejando caer la última lágrima.... bueno.... la última de esta noche-  
  
  
  
  
No muy lejos de ahí.. unos metros de distancia... al lado, más bien dicho. Se encuentra el susodicho muchacho. Reclinado sobre sus brazos... está mirando las estrellas.... con su chaleco un tanto grueso, negro, y de cuello de tortuga.  
  
  
  
Se aburre de estar solo mirando las estrellas solo. La esperó desde que llegó, con la esperanza en verla aparecer por el otro balcón... pero ella no lo hizo... el esperaba que ella no lo hiciera.. que ella no se iba a aparecer por ahí.. peor aún así la esperó....  
  
  
  
  
-Maron... -dice al viento frío-... "Que harás... que estarás pensando... en quién?...."  
  
  
-"Se que ella es muy terca... pero no perdía nada con salir a esperarla... de todos modos no la hubiese visto si estuviese dentro de la casa"... -entra con las manos en los bolsillos abrigándolas.  
  
  
  
Al entrar, se saca los zapatos dejándolos afuera...  
  
  
  
-Hace frío... ¿estará bien arropada?... ¿Bien abrigada?... espero que si... no quisiera que se resfriara por un descuido.... -dice un poco bajo.. pero lo suficientemente alto como para que su ángel le escuchara-  
  
  
-Oí... Chiaki.... estas enamorado de esa chica. te sigues preocupando por ella... -le sonríe desafiante-.....  
  
  
-Ah. ya cállate.... -dice con resignación.. como un "Si lo se, pero no tienes que repetirlo tantas veces"...-  
  
-Jaja... dices eso como si te molestase.... "pero yo se que en verdad no".... -ríe malicioso-  
  
  
  
Ambos justo quedan en silencio.... y miran al mismo tiempo la radio.....  
  
  
  
  
..................  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
  
  
Cuantas parejas que se aman hoy...  
y yo esta noche...  
  
Sin Tu Amor....  
  
  
...:::::-=-:::-=-::::...  
··················  
  
  
  
  
  
Ambos se quedan pensando.... en las últimas frases....  
  
  
  
-A-haces..s... mañana.... -pestañea y reacciona-.... mañana tengo que ir al colegio... y ya es muy tarde... ¿Podrías apagar esa radio... por favor?...  
  
  
  
-Eh... si.. -también bastante sorprendido-... como digas.. Chiaki  
  
  
-Buenas noches....  
  
  
-Kombawa....  
  
  
  
  
Camina lentamente a su habitación... -como Maron ^.^...- desorientado... y medio embobado con lo que acaba de escuchar.. acaba por aceptarlo....  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡Querida Finn-chan!!.. ¡Te extraño!... sniiifff.... -llorando se ve gracioso... lo chilla fuertemente-.... sniiif.... (T·T)... -vuela hasta la lámpara suavemente, aún con las manos en sus ojitos y apaga la luz-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Eh?... habrá sido mi imaginación?... "me pareció escuchar a Access que me extrañaba...".... que extraño... -dice Finn a punto de acostarse.. dejando la última ropa de Maron sobre el espaldar de una silla...-.... de seguro fue solo mi imaginación... el no diría esas cosas.... -se detiene. y piensa-... "O quién sabe".....  
  
  
  
  
-El es más sincero que yo... el puede gritarlo.... -dice Chiaki... tapándose hasta arriba con los cobertores de su cama-.... espero que algún día me perdóne....   
  
  
  
-"Maron".... -susurra dando una última vista a la almohada-... "mañana la buscaré con más calma".... "Querída Maron".... -cierra suavemente sus ojos.... con las esperanza de... verla mañana, a la salida de su departamente.. o al menos en el colegio... al lado de su banco-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA  
  
HOLAAAAA este es mi primer fanfic de Kamikaze kaitou jeanne, no me kise arriesgar.. pero veo ke este lo he esho en kontinuaciónd de la traslación del manga 5.... kreo ke es lo más acerkado lo ke pude hacer. Me dicen ke les pareció, si?. Gracias a mi amiga-sis Esmeralda, ke pasa metida en esta página y me ha enseñado komo usarla, domo arigatou!!!!, a ver kuando te animas a hacer uno tu!! ^.~ .- Dedikado a mis amig@s del alma ke pasen por este fik... udssaben kiénes son, y nombrarlos en orden sería perdida de tiempo.. saben ke los kero kaleta.  
  
Besototes!!! y se me kuidan   
  
  
Ke Trunks esté kon ustedes v.v  
  
  
  
  
....:::: Xkari18 :::::...... 


End file.
